1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to visual presentations. More particularly, the present invention relates to visual presentations revealed in a selective manner.
2. Background Art
Providing customized and personalized visual presentations for users is an effective approach for enhancing user enjoyment and providing emotional bonds to content that may otherwise be generic and less compelling. For example, personalized signs and displays can proclaim a special personal occasion such as a birthday, anniversary, marriage proposal, or another event. Personalized content could also tie-in to user preferences, such as a favorite character. Customized messages and images directed to select audiences can also support various scripted walkthroughs and targeted activities, such as secret messages and clues for a kid's detective game, unique encouraging messages or awards for individual players, and global tie-ins with popular characters, entertainment personalities, and media programs.
Although publicly viewable customized and personalized visual presentations may be appropriate for some situations, other situations may call for more discreet or selective presentations, viewable only by a select person or group of people. However, it is often difficult to achieve this goal in a cost effective and practical manner, particularly if accommodating a large group of people, or if supporting several customized variations and different groups of people.
Accordingly, there is a need to overcome the drawbacks and deficiencies in the art by providing an efficient way to reveal visual presentations in a selective manner.